The End of Elmore and the World
by greatfanf1cter
Summary: Gumball has witnessed the worldwide destruction with his family. Can they survive doomsday?
1. First Alarm

It is one peaceful day in the Wattersons after the show has ended. Gumball, Darwin, and the others are still themselves just like them on the show itself. Little did the citizens of Elmore and the San Francisco Bay cities know that one town being destroyed would be an apocalyptic event for the globe and they are the epicenter of this madness.

It all starts as Gumball browses TV with nothing new happening. Suddenly, tremors are felt. "What the what...", Gumball muttered to himself. He is now curious, very curious. "My fishbowl broke due to this shaking ground and there is an earthquake coming!", says Darwin thinking that an earthquake is incoming. "Come on, Darwin, it can't be an earthquake. Your fishbowl breaking doesn't mean that an earthquake is co-", says Gumball suddenly being interrupted by the news.

"We have breaking news in the city of Elmore as an earthquake is impending according to the California Geological Survey. Everyone is evacuated to San Francisco or Sacramento as the earthquake would destroy Downtown and leaving a dust cloud emerging Elmore. It is detected on the Richter Scale, a mindboggling magnitude of 15.0-20.0. This earthquake would be a global event. Cities like San Francisco, Oakland, San Jose, and more would have to evacu-" The TV is suddenly turned off without a remote.

"We gotta go," Gumball says shaking. Darwin and Gumball run up the stairs fast as they can to alert, the rest of the family. "MOM, DAD, ANAIS, WE NEED TO GO!" says Gumball alarmed.

"Wait, why?" says Nicole

Darwin pulls out his phone and shows Nicole, Richard, and Anais the news. "MS. MOM, START THE CAR UP, IMPENDING DOOM IS COMING OUR WAY!" says Darwin in a panicking state. "Richard, pack the car."


	2. Goodbye, San Francisco

The Wattersons finally reached San Francisco at the Golden Gate Bridge. They can see skyscrapers slaying hard. Then, the bridge moved back and forth. Many cars were thrown into the bay. "We need to take a shortcut," says Nicole. Then, the car jumped. The Golden Gate Bridge snapped intensely. The bridge went into the air due to the magnitude and a rope almost hit the car. "AHHHH!" said Everyone. Luckily, they have landed on a mountain. "GO, GO, GO!" said Gumball. Suddenly, a communication tower came out of nowhere. "TURN LEFT!" said Darwin, scaredly. They missed it but got a dent on the car door. They can now see the view of the chaos. "My god," said Anais peeking out the car door. Fires were everywhere. Then, the Salesforce Tower falls into the bay and explodes causing damage to ships and buildings.

The earthquake finally stopped. About 2 skyscrapers have fallen. One into the bay. And one onto another building causing even more damage and explosions. The Wattersons drove to Downtown San Francisco. Being in the city was worse than seeing it on a mountain. Police departments were shut down. The Golden Gate Bridge was gone, Alcatraz is almost underwater. It was bad. But, oh baby, it's getting even **worse.** "My god. What the heck just happened? San Francisco looks very bad now." says Gumball. "I know, the destruction, poverty, and collapse was worse," said Darwin, sadly. Suddenly, a siren went off. "Oh no," said Gumball. "What, it can be an all-clear siren!" says Nicole. "It is a tsunami siren," said Gumball. The whole family panicked. Gumball wanted to know, why would Mother Nature do such a thing? Their city and other human civilizations are now going to be destroyed. Fortunately, they found a helicopter. They climbed up a destroyed building to the helicopter pad. "Does anyone has a helicopter license because I don't!" said Darwin, sarcastically. "I do!" said Nicole. "Great, now let us start up this thing!" said Gumball. "One lack, we don't have the ke-" said Anais being interrupted by a helicopter noise. "Jump in," said Nicole. Everyone put their seatbelt on. They flew away.


	3. The Big One

After HOURS AND HOURS of looking for a helicopter pad. They reach Los Angeles. A helicopter pad is seen on a building in the skyline. LA is probably a no-no place for a situation like this as LA has the San Andreas Fault, so powerful that it can cause a literal ravine in the middle of the city. It can trigger tsunamis so far that Australia would be getting bigger waves than usual. Everyone was super concerned. "Mom, knowing that the San Andreas Fault is here. I don't think it is safe here," says Gumball worriedly. "Oh come on Gumball, it is not like an earthquake is happening here soon. It's still in Northern California. Besides, we have a radio & our helicopter with us at all times!" says Nicole landing the helicopter on the pad. "You can't always be too sure, turn to 57.1, the Califonia Geographic Survey Alerts for SoCal," says Darwin being very calm. Nicole then switches it. To the shock of the whole family, it said...

"ALERT FOR Orange County and Los Angeles County. The LA basin area is enforced to evacuate for further hours. A magnitude 6.7 earthquake has hit Victorville, CA. It is expected to hit Pasadena, Riverside, Ontario, San Bernandino by a magnitude 8.2 by an estimated 2 minutes. This would make the San Andreas Fault erupt hitting the LA Basin cities of Los Angeles, Pasadena. Anaheim, Irvine, Santa Monica, Long Beach, Torrance, Burbank, and Glendale within an estimated time of 1 minute and 25 seconds. The city of LA is enforced to evacuate as this would cause destruction of the skyline. Tune in for further information."

"I told you," said Darwin. Well, now since they are on top of the AON Center in LA. They needed to get down ASAP! They rushed down the stairs. Once they made it down all the way, the radio turned on without anyone switching it on. Everyone knew that it is an alert. "We better listen before the earthquake hits," says Richard. The children gazed at him. He was actually being rational.

"WE ARE NOW SEEING HOLLYWOOD FEEL 9.2, LA IS EXPECTED TO FEEL A 11.6, BLESS YOURSELF. WE WILL NOW PLAY THE NATIONAL ANTHEM. THANK YOU FOR YOU CITIZENSHIP IN THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA.

_Oh, say can you see,_  
_By the dawn's ear_(static)_ght_,  
_What so proudly we hailed_  
_At the twilight's__la_(cutoff) _gleaming_?"

The whole radio goes to static. Darwin then examines skyscrapers above him shaking, palm trees in the distance breaking, The Hollywood Sign now reading "HO L OOD". They realize it has come. "AHH!" shouts Anais. "Oh god, MOVE!" says Gumball as the US Bank Tower starts to fall. The communication tower on Mt. Lee falls exploding causing the Hollywood Sign to read "HO L O"

Suddenly, a skyscraper falls and explodes. It causes a dust cloud so big that it emerges LA into rubble. Everyone coughs, "I think we need to run before LA turns into a wasteland with rubble everywhere." says Gumball. Well, it got harder to escape. A ravine hit Chinatown causing the basin to split into half. Half of the city falls into the ground causing water to then to replace the area. The earthquake stopped. It lasted about 2 minutes and hit about 43 cities across California. Skyscrapers fell, dust was everywhere. The skyline was changed. Suddenly, a flood hits the city. "AHHHH!" says the Wattersons that are on ground level. They luckily climbed up a big tower. The water made the tower budge slightly. After the flood, the Wattersons ran to LAX. They stole a plane but didn't know how to start it up.

A tsunami was heading their way and gotta hurry before their planes turns into a well, dangerous boat."I GOT THE KEYS," says Anais. "Oh my lord," says Gumball. "What?" says Richard. "A TSUNAMI IS INCOMING." says Gumball. They finally got the plane to start up when the tsunami started to get close to the beach. The plane went up causing the Wattersons to escape another natural disaster.


	4. Now, Las Vegas?

The Wattersons have just left LA and had seen all of the damage. They also have seen a 30-foot tsunami hit Inglewood. Darwin was right. It's starting to feel like nowhere is safe. They decided wisely to avoid an attack. Las Vegas or Seattle? They fought with reasonable explanations as to why. They finally made a choice, Las Vegas, it was. They turned their plane around to Clark County, NV. "How long would this take?" said Anis, worried just what she has seen in LA. "Don't worry, we will be there in like 30 minutes," said Nicole. "Well, that is good," says Anais in a calmer state. After about 30 minutes of Richard trying to show the kids that he can beatbox, strategy to get away, and family talk, they finally reached Las Vegas Airport.

"Ahh, Sin City!" said Gumball happy. "The only thing you can do here is gamble which we are too young to do," said Darwin. "Well, they have the Vegas Strip and luxurious hotels," said Gumball coming back with a comeback. "Apart from that," said Darwin. They reached the Strip after stepping out of a helicopter. He thinks LV is safe. But in reality, he doesn't know that the next following 30 seconds, an alert would go off their radio for Las Vegas. "We should get a hotel room for a week. We have money for starring in a game show. Let's g-" said Gumball.

"(SIREN COMMENCES) This is an emergency for Las Vegas and Clark County. A meteor has been detected over the Strip. This meteor is the exact same size as the whole size of 5 Eiffel Towers. This meteor is expected to impact Western Mojave County, AZ. Phoenix, Tuscon, San Diego, and Las Vegas will be affected. The United States has declared a worldwide emergency followed by the United Nations. An evacuation for the Las Vegas Strip and all of Las Vegas is imminent."

Oh gosh, it has hit Nevada. He doesn't realize California is the victim here. Now he knows. What can be next? New York, Paris, Tokyo? There is too much destruction to resist, they have to escape. Suddenly, the meteor hits. An enormous crater in the middle of Arizona is made. In under 30 seconds, The explosion reached Las Vegas. "AHHH," said Anais. The Cesear's Palace is burnt down as flaming pieces of rubble catches Las Vegas on fire. "We better run before we catch on fire." says Gumball. Explosions happen over the city. Darwin's shoes suddenly did something dangerous, catch on fire. Suddenly, Gumball hears an ouch. It was Darwin his shoes on fire. "OW, OW, OW," says Darwin in pain. "AHH, WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING." Gumball pulled off Darwin's shoes as fast as he can. His feet looked burnt. He was about to burst out in sadness. They found a helicopter sitting near the Strip. "GUYS, CARRY DARWIN TO THE HELICOPTER. I WILL FIND THE KEYS." says Gumball, stressed. They followed Gumball's command He found the keys. "Wait! I need to get my notebook!" says Anais. "NO, COME INSIDE, BESIDES, I FOUND THE KEYS," says Gumball. "WE NEED STRATEGY TO ESCAPE-" Sadly, Anais got crushed to death by a piece of rubble, that was steel going through her heart. Gumball & Darwin's jaw dropped. His sister was dead.

"NOO, ANAIS!" shouts Darwin. Everyone sheds a tear. She was gone. "IT DOESN'T MATTER ABOUT HER, WHAT MATTERS NOW IS OUR SURVIVAL BUT OUR SISTER IS ALSO IMPORTANT TOO!" Nicole shouts. The helicopter goes up. They've escaped except for one family member. Which is now dead.


	5. Paris Has Fallen

"I told you, not even Vegas is safe," says Gumball. California's fall has affected the World. City, to city, to city has been hit by a natural disaster. The news is playing in the background damaged from Las Vegas. New York was hit by an insane flash food, Sydney has been hit by a mega meteor, destroying half of the nation, small tornados in Cairo, A 43.0 earthquake in Moscow, and more, and more, and more. It is now unsafe. "We're running out of gas. We need to stop somewhere," says Nicole cleaning her wound. "Well, then where are we?" says Gumball. "We are about 20 miles away from Paris. We have about 30 miles of gas left," says Richard. Everyone is on high alert.

About 1 hour later, Paris was reached. People were swarming the Eiffel Tower like wildfire. Speaking of wildfire, little did they know, Paris will die from a wildfire. "Where do we find fuel?" says Nicole. "Oh my god," says Darwin. "What?" says Gumball & Richard. Darwin points to Paris. About 32 fires have broken across the city and are burning everything down slowly. Especially The Eiffel Tower, as half of the cafe's have been burnt and 70 civilians on fire, 2 skyscrapers that have fallen because of the fires. Suddenly, the helicopter has run out of fuel. Gumball and his family need to jump of 135 feet above France, which is burning. The helicopter is plummeting. "WE NEED TO JUMP OFF!" says Gumball knowing what will happen if they stay. "I FOUND THE PARACHUTES!" says Richard. "NO, THOSE ARE PLASTIC BAGS.," says Gumball in a tone. Richard gets the actual parachutes. 'NICE, EVERYONE, CATCH." says Gumball. They prepared to jump above 123 feet above Paris. "READY?" says GUmball. "YES!" shouted the family. "OK, JUMP!" says Gumball. They jumped and fell over the city. The Wattersons landed in front of the Arc de Triomphe. The helicopter ended up crashing into the top of the Eiffel Tower, causing a dust cloud to engulf the landscape and injuring more people and ended up crashing and exploding the Arc de Triomphe. Brick and rock flew everywhere. "AHHHH!" says Darwin as he was about to get hit by sharp rubble. A plane was sitting on fire. The Wattersons, got a bucket sitting about 2 miles away from their landing point and got water from the River Seine. They took out the plane on fire. The started the plane up. The plane went forward. And what was in front of them? The Louvre Museum. "THERE IS A MUSEUM, GO UP!" says Richard. The plane went up. It wrecked the glass pyramid and the top of the Louvre. Paris was completely on fire. Firefighter tried their best but there was about 96 fires across the city. Paris fell. And knowing they might too.


	6. The London Bridge Has Fallen Down

As time went on, anxiety for the whole collapse of the World became a more gained thought in the Watterson household. There wasn't any food on the French plane other than Dragibus, Calissons d'Aix, Sirop de Maïs, and Café au lait were stored at the downright corner. The bad news was that they are going to expire about 1 week from now leaving the family hungry. The Wattersons are concerned about the British. Would they finally be safe from all of this misery of Mother Nature? Everyone had different beliefs on places that are going to be struck next. Gumball believes the UK is next as everywhere they went, something disgraceful would happen. Darwin thinks the Caribbean & the Southern USA would be next because possibly a monstrosity of a hurricane would wipe out the area. Nicole believes that Japan is next because of the Okhotsk plate having an extreme urgency to erupt badly. Richard doesn't have a belief but he believes more in Gumball's theory. Little did they know, they were right.

Once that plane landed in London, nothing interesting happened until Mother Nature used them as punching bags again, but, Mother Nature did a turn. Natural disasters that would cause chaos and unhappiness across Europe and Asia. So, she took it up a notch. A magnitude 90.0 earthquake, even worse than LA or SF. "There's an airport down there, land!" says Gumball, informing Nicole, driving the airplane. They land safely and sound. They walk out and see Westminister. It's basically nothing new as they heard before the chaos and after the show ended, we have seen London as a family vacation. It has also said about their creator made us and he was from London. But, yoo-hoo! I'm the Eurasian Plate, and I'm going to unleash hell! The family went to Downtown London and intentionally, the earthquake hit. Big Ben broke into pieces and drastically destroyed Westminister. Buildings bit the dust as they blew up by ovens, gas, and fuel. London caught on fire like a toaster heating up bread. London Eye tipped over and destroyed boats and the River Thames. "We don't have any airborne vehicles, we need to escape before it hits us!" says Gumball. "Yeah, I don't want to bite the dust like Anais," says Darwin, making a point that they need to escape. That was too late. The earthquake expanded to Downtown. Boy, did it do some damage? "LOOK OUT, LOOK OUT!" says an unknown voice in a British accent. The got pushed to the Thames as they didn't see the man. A skyscraper seems as the man got crushed by the skyscraper. Alas, a building exploded and there came tumbling a helicopter breaking windows. "GET IN," says Gumball.

"START IT, GO!" says Darwin. Suddenly, out of nowhere. A plane comes crashing down and hits the helicopter the Wattersons were in. About a few hours later, they woke up. London bit the dust. The plane did it, Downtown London exploded. Everyone coughs. "Oh (cough) my gosh," says Nicole. "Great, we need to escape from Perished City," says Gumball sarcastically. They found a helicopter in the same spot and worked. "Wow!" says Nicole, astonished as this is the only working helicopter. "Well, we can admit that someone got amnesia," says Darwin. "What's that?" says Nicole. "When you forget about something because of your brain exploding," says Gumball.


End file.
